warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Fate
This story has another generation of cats who are just forgetting Firestar's adventures. Just making that clear. So there are no spoilers of another books in this. Not counting names. Windclan: Leader: Witheredstar An amber colored, scarred and Amber eyed Tom. A jolly cat, he us on his 3rd life, Deputy: Driftbriar A silver and white pawed tom. An ambitious Tom who did wait his turn to be deputy. Unlike tigerstar. Medicine cat: Daywing An orange tortoiseshell and blue eyed Tom, a strict Tom who was born the 3 days before the war ended. Apprentice: Hailpaw Warriors: Robindust Redish and scarred tabby She-cat. Also strict because of the war, but she has a heart inside. Apprentice: Weaselpaw Shadowvine Black green eyed Tom. A new warrior, but a nice one. Apprentice: Silverpaw WhiteStrike Snowy white She-cat Crowlight Black and white scarred She-cat Swiftswirl Silver and gray tabby Tom Mudsong Brown tabby tom (loves playing in the mud) Apprentice: Swallowpaw Apprentices: Hailpaw White and gray patched She-cat Silverpaw Light gray scarred Tom Weaselpaw Dark brown tabby Tom Swallowpaw Black calico She-cat Queens: Oakflower Light brown tabby She-cat. A sweet queen, who is always polite unless her kits get in trouble. Then she takes action and yells at them. Kits: Flightkit, Featherkit and Daykit Flightkit: Brown and silver tabby She-cat. She is a very timid She-cat, who sometimes is very rude trying not to speak her thoughts. Not all of them at least. Featherkit: Silver She-cat. An innocent little kit who plays games with her siblings, but is very clumsy so gets hurt a lot. Daykit: Brown calico Tom. He can never understand Flightkit, and he doesn't know why. He dreams of being a leader of Windclan someday. Graysinger Dark grey scarred She-cat. An old She-cat queen of Windclan. Kits: Smallkit, Briarkit, Grumpykit, Smallkit: gray tortoiseshell tom, he is really rude and mean. Briarkit: brown She-cat with blue eyes, a sweet little She-cat. Strong as well. She was kept back a moon because her siblings tricked her. Grumpykit: gray tom with Amber eyes, cant not be grumpy. Elders: Goldenthroat Golden calico She-cat Pinespots Redish brown patched silver Tom Molespirit Amber Brown blind tom Starclan: . Jayfeather Blind blue eyed silver Tom, past medicine cat of thunderclan Leafpool Brown with green eyes She-cat, past warrior and medicine cat of thunderclan, Hope you readers enjoy! Chapter 1 : Featherkit The swift thoughtful breeze swept through the grass straight into the nursery and over there lake where four clans lived Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and my clan Windclan. In the nursery were me, my brother, my sister playing. I am Flightkit, daughter of Oakflower and Driftbriar. My brother is Daykit and my sister is Featherkit. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH GRUMPYKIT!" Yelled the familiar voice of Graysinger, the gray queen who was soon thought to become an elder. Grumpykit was making a fuss again. "I WANT A MOUSE!" Shouted Grumpykit, Graysinger's most annoying kit of all. "Mom can we go play outside of the nursery? We are four moons old please?" Squeaked my silver sister Featherkit. "Alright just don't run to far from the entrance of the nursery." Oakflower replied. "We won't!" I replied. "Lets go hear another story from the elders!" Daykit yipped running out of the nursery. "I thought you wanted to play Daykit?" I replied. Featherkit and I stumbled after. The grass was still wet with dew. Featherkit slipped and fell on her face. Daykit laughed. "That's not funny Daykit," I squeaked at him. Featherkit got up and giggled. "You kits are strange," I retorted. "No! Your strange! Your the only one of us with a light brown and silver pelt!" Featherkit giggled. I just frowned. Daykit was rolling in the grass...... laughing...."This isn't fun let's get to the elders den," I said annoyed. We raced through the grass to the elders den. I won because I got there first. "Oh look what little bundles of joy came to visit!" Sweet Goldenthroat said. "Story! Story!" My siblings shouted. I giggled and joined in. "All right, let's see." Goldenthroat replied. We silenced. "Once upon Silverpelt, there was a young tom. He was an gray tom and his name was Grayclaw. An ancestor of Firestar of thunderclan himself. You see Grayclaw moved to Windclan, and he was accepted. But, we had made a great old mistake taking him in. Later, much later, he brought a war against us. From all the clans, including Thunderclan. Witheredstar, Crowlight , Robindust and Graysinger stopped the war and declared peace once again among the clans." Goldenthroat finished. "Wow!" We all said in unison. "I want to go back to the nursery," Featherkit said, I silently agreed. "Oh come on? Can't we play outside of it at least?" Daykit complained. "I am hungry for a mouse," Featherkit whined. I listened. "Maybe-" I was interrupted. "You two are no fun!" Daykit dashed toward the warriors den. I jumped in front of him. " Are you crazy?" I asked. "She didn't say we needed to come straight back." I roll led my eyes. "Fine," I replied. "Lets play attack the thunderclan warrior!" Daykit yipped. "Featherkit you are the thunderclan warrior!" He continued. This wasn't going to end well. "Why me?" Featherkit squeaked. "Because... you would be good at it?" Daykit replied. "Oh right. Like I would be good at climbing trees," Featherkit whined. We had walked out of the nursery. "I-I will just um watch." I said. Daykit jumped on to Featherkit and scratched her paw. "No claws!" I squeaked. "Ow! Stop!" Featherkit squealed. Typical. Daykit stopped and I froze in a great hunting position. Featherkit had scrapped her paw. "Lets take her to Hailpaw, she will know what to do," Daykit said. I nudged Daykit. "Don't you have something to her?" I replied. Daykit groaned and I smiled. In the most dull unmoving voice he muttered " I am sorry for unshreathing my claws scratching your law," I laughed at the voice he made. We walked so Featherkit could keep up. But she still had trouble. "We are never playing that again!" Featherkit squeaked in Daykit's ear. Daykit winced. "Ok! Fine.." Daykit groaned. We finished our considerable 'little' trek. "HEY HAILPAW COULD YOU HELP FEATHERKIT? SHE SCRAPED HER PAW!" Daykit yelled. The silver and gray patched white cat came out. " can you yell it louder I don't think shadowclan heard you. Let me get some goosegrass, no an oak leaf would be better," she entered and edited with an oak leaf. "What's that used for Hailpaw?" Featherkit said in her... innocent... voice. "To stop bleeding and infection," Hailpaw replied. "Oh, interesting," Featherkit smiled and put out her injured paw. Hailpaw chewed up the leaf and put it on Feathkit's paw. Daykit just watched and muttered "Someday I will be leader," That's what you call ambition.. I think... or an impossible dream... "Ow!" Featherkit squeaked. What is my dream? To be a warrior I guess. But I don't know. I will let the leader decide for me...... I guess. Hailpaw had finished. "Hey, kits there's going to be warrior ceremonies today. You should be allowed to watch," Hailpaw smiled. She seemed happy... at least..... something doesn't feel right tho.... I feel it... "FLIGHTKIT COME ON!" Daykit yelled. I turned and followed.. them.. Slowly..... "Come on!" Featherkit squealed. This all feels so familiar.... I picked up the pace and caught up "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to the little valley," Witheredstar said. We rushed to sit next to Oakflower and Driftbriar. I sat the closest to Driftbriar. "Today we gather to celebrate these apprentices becoming warriors! Robindust, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" Witheredstar started. "Yes," Robindust replied. "Weaselpaw will you uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?" Withered asked. "Yes," Weaselpaw replied. What happens if he breaks that promise? Am I thinking to deeply about things? "Then by the powers of starclan, Your name is now Weaseltail!" Witheredstar smiled. "Weaseltail!" "Weaseltail!" "Weaseltail!" The clan shouted. "Shadowvine is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" Witheredstar asked. "Yes! Yes, he is!" Shadowvine smiled. Silverpaw was her first apprentice. "Then by the powers of starclan, I present you with Silverocean!" Witheredstar finished. "Silverocean!" "Silverocean!" "Silverocean!" The clan repeated. Silverocean and Weaseltail smiled and nodded being as polite as possible. The meeting was over. "Time for bed kits," Oakflower smiled. She picked Featherkit by the scruff. Daykit and I followed her. It was dark out. We settled in our nests. And I fell into a deep sleep. I sniffed the air... Rabbit.... I was hunting between trees... odd... sniff... a ...cat...... a gray one in front of me.... I had stopped moving.. "Hello Flightkit." The cat with the blue oblivion in his eyes. "H-i?" I stuttered. "I am Jayfeather, I am from starclan." He said. I sat down. " o-k." I stuttered a reply. "I have a message for you. Beware the thorns and what the sunrise brings. For your destiny will filled danger. And that's practically all I can tell you. Bye and enjoy your life!" He laughed. Flightkit tilted her head in confusion. What did she do to deserve this? Nothing! Nothing at all. Was because she thought about things deeper than other cats? "Flightkit! Wake up!" She awoke to the sound of weeping. Weeping over what? She sniffed the air. Blood. She smelled it coming from Featherkit's nest. She ran over confused. Only to smell badger and Featherkit. Featherkit wasn't there. "She's dead," Oakflower sobbed. Was this what this 'Jayfeather was warning her about? Maybe.. maybe not.. likely.. but not likely.. Yes it must be.. Daykit.. this was his fault... or was it mine.. no it wasn't!... it was his!.. he made her smell weak and like blood. "Flight-" she turned and tackled Daykit before he could finish. Daykit saw something in her eyes. He must of and fear shown in his. Oakflower grabbed me.. before .. I could. Claw... him... "don't fight! It's not anyone's fault!" Oakflower said sternly. "I am disappointed in you both." Shame fell weakening my haunches. Daykit dipped his head. "I am getting Daywing. Be good for Graysinger, I mean it!" Oakflower snapped. I just layed down in my nest and closed my eyes. "Flightkit it's not my fault," Daykit's voice broke as if questioning himself. This only means a person less to steal from my victory moments... right? No.. must... not.... think...lik it...... darkness took over. Featherkit.... "it's not your fault.. nor is it Daykit's." It was Featherkit's voice.. how? "Featherkit, is that you?" I asked. "Yes." The voice replied. "Wake up now." It said. And I woke up. Chapter 2 : Apprentice of Strict Flightkit couldn't understand. She couldn't understand this feeling.... they.. call...it... grief.... it had been a moon since her sister died. It was time to become an apprentice. Of whom? Tho.. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet me at the little valley!" Witheredstar's call gathered the cats for a meeting. "Today we celebrate kits becoming apprentices! Briarkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan with your life?" Witheredstar asked. Soon it would be my turn.. Soon.. "YES!" Briarkit chirped. "Then Crowlight will you fill this apprentice with all your wisdom and show her the ways of a warrior?" Witheredstar asked politely. "Yes," Crowlight replied. "Then by the powers of starclan I present you with Briarpaw!" Witheredstar smiled. "Briarpaw! Briarpaw! Briarpaw!" The clan repeated. I did.. repeat it once.. "Flightkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan with your life?" Witheredstar asked smiling. "Y-yes." I replied. Nervous... "Robindust will take this apprentice and train it with all your wisdom?" Witheredstar asked. "Yes." Robindust replied. Robindust was the strictest warrior.... well just... great... "Then I present you with Flightpaw!" Witheredstar finished. "Flightpaw! Flightpaw! Flightpaw!" The clan repeated. "Daykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan with your own life?" Witheredstar asked. "YES!" Daykit replied. "You will be my apprentice, Daykit. I present you with Daypaw!" Witheredstar finished. What?! Daypaw is his apprentice?! Wow...... I guess.. some.. dreams... do ... come..... true..."DAYPAW! DAYPAW! DAYPAW!" The clan repeated louder than they said the other two names.. Chapter 3: The territory we could all ready see With that the meeting was over and it was time for mentors to show their apprentices around the territory outside of camp. Daypaw might get his dream after all... not me tho.. whatever mine.... is..... spacing... out.. again.. "Flightpaw!" Yelled annoyed Robindust. I blinked several time and shook my head. "What?" I snapped back. "Come on. Time to show you the territory... we will work on the spacing out thing tomorrow," Robindust replied. "Alright then," I replied. Robindust padded toward the exit of the camp. I just stood there not sure what I am supposed to be doing. "Well come on!" Robindust shouted. I prodded next to her. Robindust pointed her paw to a strange twoleg box of some sort in the distance. "That's where twolegs keep horses and cows," Robindust informed me. "Why would they do that?" I asked curiously. "They sit on them. I supposed they get bored of having two legs and wish they had four," Robindust replied. "Interesting.." I replied. Robindust walked slowly toward another direction. I followed. I sniffed the air. "Rabbit?" I asked trying to please Robindust. "Yes, but no hunting just yet," she replied. I stumbled over a branch and nearly tripped. I am just so unfocused.. aren't I?.... we prodded to a beach were an outlook of water was. "The lake," Robindust said. "Oh," I replied, I had heard many stories about the lake but it was more enchanting than I thought. Riverclan must love it here... We continued walking toward camp and I was surprised to find us the last ones back. "What took you so long?" Smallpaw asked in a very snotty voice. "Come on outside camp, we want to show you something!" Grumpypaw added on. "O-ok," I replied. Chapter 4: Too Much Power Kills the Good Cat I followed them... of course... I did.... little.. did.. I..know.. why... I smelled thunderclan scent... we were far away from camp... Suddenly Smallpaw and Grumpypaw lunged at me from opposite sides and trapped me under there weight. " If you tell a cat's soul, we kill you," Smallpaw said with fire in his eyes as well as amusement. I didn't look up at them, but I nodded. They got off and I got up shaking. Smallpaw had pushed me into thunderclan territory and he and his sibling were over the territory too. Mousebrains.... Smallpaw raked his claws against my pelt and I squealed in pain. I didn't know how to defend myself yet... of course not...I was target practice.. wasn't.. I ... I let darkness take over.. Words.. whispers... I heard... whispers... I opened my eyes to find.. and smell thunderclan.... so I did live... "who are you?!" A voice shouted angrily. "Shh! She is greatly injured!" A softer female voice whispered. "She smells weird," Another voice, probably a kit.. "F-f-l-lightpaw," I stumbled exhausted. "We should take her back to Windclan," the first voice said. "Poor apprentice... who would of done this?" The second voice replied. "Not who, but what. She looks like a new apprentice," the first voice said. The world twisted and turned. I closed my eyes. He had picked me up by my scruff. "Witheredstar should know about this," the third voice said. "She smells like badger," the second voice said. (That was no badger. Just making that clear!) "She would be dead from a badger, maybe a fox she also smells like that," the first voice said. I blacked out again. Grass.. fields of grass.. but where is everyone? I must be dreaming.. gray.. "wow that was worse than I expected but hey! You survived. " the annoying voice of Jayfeather. I got up and looked up. Examined my scars. My pelt was covered with them. My head, tails and paws had none.. odd... "let's toughen you up!" Jayfeather smiled. "I am just a weak blind medicine cat, ATTACK ME!" He ordered. "Its against the warrior code tho," I said. "Correct!" Jayfeather smiled proudly. "Much better than I thought. So.. hmm.. get some rabbits," Jayfeather licked his lips. "Ok, um.. I can't hunt," I replied. "Oh right," Jayfeather replied. "Oh come on! Starclan already? Bye Flightpaw, good luck with those fleapelts," Jayfeather disappeared. Soon after the dream. Chapter 5: ''' Inside The scent of herbs rushed some quickly I nearly blacked out again. "It wasn't badger or fox was it?" Daypaw asked. I gasped. "I won't tell anyone. The medicine cat is in on the secret, just so you know." He replied. I calmed and layed down. "I know some really good battle moves if you need any help," Daypaw asked , his voice full of concern. "If I fight them, I fight them myself!" I snapped. I turned away and closed my eyes. This was too much.. I felt....... under... water.. odd.. muted... or something ... it.. was..... wrong!..... can't think..... straight.. I was nudged by some cat. My eyes fluttered open. Daypaw.. "What?!" I snapped. Daypaw winced. "Are you happy?" He asked innocently. The words echoed in my head.... was I happy?... no.. I ... am..... not.... or ... am ..I? ... I am not.. "tell you tomorrow," I said. He won't.. know.. if.. I ...lie.. I closed my eyes and cried silently. I needed to learn how to fight. It was still middle of the day, but I was in no condition to train. Was I going to die??... that's thought brought fear.. I tried to get up but failed. Daypaw was gone. Good for me. I tried to get up again. I fell and caught myself. I fell again and gave up. And I let the darkness take over. The familiar scent of grass appeared, but I wasn't in Windclan. I sniffed again and smelt the scent of the really annoying thunderclan medicine cat. "What now?" I asked. My voice was full of pure annoyance and attitude. I noticed but I didn't care... "Well I thought you could use some help so I brought Leafpool with me," Jayfeather replied. "Oh no! The dream is fading!" The one called Leafpool shrieked. I woke up to two sets of sparking eyes in the dark of the night. '''Chapter 6: '''Caves are not FUN Smallpaw and Grumpypaw.... those fleapelts...... I got up and struggled but followed them. I had no choice of course... they took me nearest to the twoleg place... great... "sit over there, so we can practice," Grumpypaw smirked. I sighed and sat over there. Little did I know were some eyes watching me... one that had seen the first scenes. Smallpaw crouched and slowly crept up on my hindsight. He pounced and clawed my neck. I struggled.... "Please... stop... it.. really.. hurts..." I moaned in pain. It was more excruciating than before. Grumpypaw's smirk widened and he laughed and pounced next to me his claws raking my pack. Insanity sparked inside his eyes as he sound my eyes fill with fear. I struggled more. "Stop struggling or we kill Daypaw!" Smallpaw said, his eyes with amusement. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at my blood. I couldn't let them kill Daypaw.. the clawing had stopped suddenly. Odd. I opened one eye to see a strange cat that didn't smell like any I had seen before. "Are you ok?" He asked with a voice full of worry. "I I I guesss," I replied unsure if to trust him. Smallpaw and Grumpypaw were unconscious. "It's ok I am here to help, you aren't ok. Let me help you," he said. "What is your name?" I asked curiously. "Charles," he replied. "I am Flightpaw," I replied. "You must be from the clans," he said his voice broke at the end of it. He was brown and woah did he have shoulders. He picked me up from my scruff. "Marsh must of helped you before. You look familiar," Charles replied. I notice my blood dripping everywhere. I blacked out from blood loss. I awoke in a cave. I hate caves... great.. And I heard familiar voices.. from last time.... "Well she could be useful?" Said another familiar voice. "No, we won't use her!" Charles said. Why was he so defensive? "Well how are you going to avenge your mother if you just stand by and help people," the unfamiliar voice but it smell half like shadowclan and half like rogue. "She is awake!" Said the sweet voice of a She-cat, she smelled like sorta a kittypet but more like rogue. "She is an apprentice from the looks of it," the one old enough to of been an apprentice herself. "She didn't even defend herself," Charles informed the other 3 cats. "I would if I knew how," I muttered. "You don't know how?!" The dopey white one said. "My name is Zeva, by the way," said the one who smelled like shadowclan, "Flightpaw," I replied. "I know," Zeva replied. "I am Marsh," said the dopey white one. "And I am Venus," said the sweet one. "We have to teach her something to help her or she will end up like Merry, Charles," Venus said to Charles. "Who is Daypaw?" Charles asked. " My brother," I replied. "Drink that," Said Venus pointing to the pool of water in front of me. I sipped it, it tasted strange... "it will help," Marsh assured me. Surprisingly it worked and I got up and was strong. '''Chapter 7: CARELESS The smell of the grass assured me we were still in Windclan. Starclan, I hate caves.. they take all the wind through my fur feeling away.. Just like the forest. I was feeling better actually. Charles won't let me return til I learn some battle moves. Windclan is going to notice I am gone, I know. Daypaw will make a big deal out of it. I kinda miss him. Not that much. Anyway Charles went through all this trouble to get this cat, Gloria. Odd name? I know.. to train me. "Well let's go outside then," Gloria the black pelted She-cat nudged.. Awkwardly... "ok," I replied. I clawed myself out of the cave. Yeesh to think Windclan used to live in tunnels... When she got out she sat down. "Do you know any moves at all?" Gloria asked. "None," I replied. This was going to be a long day... a long, long, long day.. Gloria got up and crouched. "Mimic this," she said. I crouched like she did, but my leg was a little shaky. "Its ok that's normal, these are clan move by the way," Gloria smiled. My leg stop shaking and felt firm. She pounced claws sheathed not to hurt me. She landed next to me. "Try that," she said. I pounced and crashed in landing.. My head.. oww.. "it's ok not to get it right the first time," Gloria assured me. "Ok," I said. I crouched again and pounced. Landing perfectly. "Great job!" Gloria praised. "If you are caught under an opponent, you can swipe them with your claws. The belly fur is weak," Gloria informed me. "Ok," I smiled. I pricked my ears. I heard something.. something like a cat. Who was muttering. A familiar brown pelted cat busted through the bushes. "DAYPAW!" I squealed in recognition. "Flightpaw?" He said bewildered. He bursted forward. "They said you were dead," Daypaw whimpered. "Who?" I asked. "Smallpaw and Grumpypaw," he said. "Those bullies, they lied. They got caught and stopped by a group rogues who saved me," I told him happily. "Really?" He said. "I am ready to go home," I said. "I can imagine," he replied. He had helped me home Charles was fine with it. We walked in , to a crowd of an warrior ceremony. The crowd turned and saw me. It was Grumpypaw and Smallpaw's ceremony. "These monsters can't be warriors," I murmured but everyone heard me. "These two kidnapped my sister twice and practiced battle moves with claws on her! With out her choice. Rogues saved her and healed her!" Daypaw yelled. "He isn't lying, you can tell by his eyes. He is angry!" Oakflower said. "You should be banned!" Said Driftbriar. "I agree," said Witheredstar. "You have no proof," Smallpaw said. "You have fur and claw marks on me from both of you," I said.